gagfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Liam the Leprechaun
Liam was a leprechaun from The Adventures of Liam the Leprechaun, and The Annoying Orange series. He hates Orange, because he wants Liam's Pot O' Gold. Quotes Luck O' the Irish *''"Here goldy, goldy, goldy! I know you're out here, somewhere!"'' *''"Me? No-no-no-no-no. I'm a leprechaun."'' *''"Yeah, I can see that. Good for you."'' *''"I'm not a giant, I'm a leprechaun. And, I'm looking for me Pot O' Gold."'' *''"Blast! How did I miss that? All right, ya wee talking orange, what you take for me Pot O' Gold?"'' *''"The gold. What do you want for it?"'' *''"No, you don't get the Pot O' Gold, I get the Pot O' Gold. I'll tell you what? I--I'll just give you three wishes for it, how about that?"'' *''"All right, then! What's your first wish?"'' *''"No! You can't have the gold, the gold is mine! You can have something else. Somethin' less goldy. Somethin' like....uh.....uhhh...."'' *''"A whistling pinwheel. Dear lord, you're a fruity orange. (laughs) You got it!!"'' *''"All right, all right, simmer down, now."'' *''"Okay! What's wish #2 gonna be?"'' *''"Hey, come on!"'' *''"Stop it, already!"'' *''"You can have it back, when your wishing's done, and I have me gold!"'' *''"Okay, okay, okay, wish #2. What do you want?"'' *''"You already got your bleedin' pinwheel, you can't wish for it, twice! There are rules, Orange."'' *''"No, no, no, you can't wish for more wishes, that's against the rules, too!"'' *''"YOU CAN'T WISH FOR THAT, EITHER!!"'' *''"Oh, come on! You can everything you want in the world! You can have a new car, a unicorn, a lovely lass in a bikini, or even marshmallows shaped like diamonds, horseshoes, and stars."'' *''"You ridiculous little idiot! I'm offering you anything you want for that Pot O' Gold, and do want get it!!"'' *''"Forget about the pinwheel, for two seconds!!"'' *''"(screams, and growls) TAKE IT!!! FORGET IT!! I DON'T EVEN WANT IT ANYMORE!!"'' *''"I'm not a little giant, I'm a freakin' leprechaun, and you're an annoying sack of citrus if I've ever met one in all me days!"'' *''"Finally!"'' Annoying Orange vs. FRED!!! *''"Ah-ha!!"'' *''"That's right, you annoying pirate hope, I'm back, and I'M ANGRY!!"'' *''"Listen up, you fearless hunter, you're the most annoying thing I've ever met, and I'm here to teach you a lesson!"'' *''"No, not that kind of lesson!"'' *''"Sky--No!"'' *''"NO!!! (growl) This isn't time for lesson, or I'll show you, what it's like to be annoying!"'' *''"Oh, my! What's this in me pocket?"'' *''"No."'' *''"No, it's not the pinwheel! (checking on his pocket) Where are that--"'' *''"NO!!!"'' *''"Ah-haa!! Now Orange, was a powdery blast! You gotta get ready to meet your match!! (blows his powdery blast)"'' *''"Ladies and gentlemen, Welcome to Pester Fest 2010! Today's fight was a one round! You'll hope by fight certifecet, between the two most annoying enemy in the world!"'' *''"When the fight is over, only one kick stand as the most annoying in the world! (laughing) In the orange corner, hailing from the kitchen, weighing in at 7 oz., The Ceaser of Citrus, The Prince of Puns, The Annoying Orange!"'' *''"And, in the blue corner, hailing all the way from Nesraska, weighing in at 120 Ib, The Sultan of Shrieking, The Overlord of Obnoxious, Fred!"'' *''"All right, boys, when the bell rings, I want you to annoy the life at each other, until one of ya can't stand it, any longer! (points at Orange) Okay? (points at Fred) Okay? Let's get it on!!"'' *''"That is a good one, Fred. Suck it, Orange!"'' *''"Hey now, take it easy, you two! These are sensetive devices!"'' *''"NO! IT'S ALREADY AT FULL POWER!! I CAN'T TAKE IT, ANYMORE!!!"'' *''"AW, CRAP!!"'' Annoying Orange meets Charlie the Unicorn (Spoof) *''"I'll tell you what it means, it means those Pot O' Gold are mine! (laughs)'' Wishful Thinking *''"I can't believe you felt for that one! Seriously, someone's greeting shows up, starts grantin' wishes, come on, Orange!"'' *''"No, you're an apple! For not enviting me to your party!"'' *''"You care, you Orangy Orange, nobody like being alone! Especially, for the holidays."'' *''"So, uhhhh......"'' *''"Just for the holidays, and, uh, I still get to go to your party, right?"'' *''"Excellent!!"'' Food Court *''"Well, well, well, if it isn't a meewee old pal, Orangy!"'' *''"Nu-uh, Orange. The summon's ends for you."'' *''"Turns out that you're more annoying to the normal allow. That's what I'm taking you, TO THE FOOD COURT!!:'' *''"SERIOUSLY!!"'' *''"All right, quiet down, everyone! Order in the court! ORDER IN THE COURT!!"'' *''"All the rude, guilty!"'' *''"Fine. Pear, you do it."'' *''"What?"'' *''"A dozen?"'' *''"Fine, I'll give ya dozen!"'' *''"All right, next witness!"'' *''"Well, well, well, I think we've seen all the evedents we need see to make a disition. Eggs, what do you say? Guilty, right?"'' *''"Why not? Don't know what load of good that's gonna do to ya? (chuckles)"'' *''"What's it now, Lasey?"'' *''"STOP IT!!"'' *''"JUST STOP!!"'' *''"All right, all right, all right, you made your point. But, this sensetive is up to you, isn't Passionfruit! But, desition is in the hands of our engury. And, how do you find the Orange? Annoying, and that's annoying!"'' *''"Yay, is it yes or no?"'' *''"Theres no yay, okay?"'' *''"That's not an option! You can't fight in yay!!"'' *''"YOU'RE STUPID, NOW!!"'' *''"(screaming angrily) That's it! I quit!"'' *''"AW, CRAP!!"'' Previously On *''"Orange, get back here, and my pretty green hat!! Orange--whoa--whoa! (falls off of the jet ski)'' Gallery Liam rockstar.png|Liam as a rockstar. Liam judge.png|Liam as the judge. Liam on a jet ski.png|Liam in a jet ski, without his hat. ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Characters who don't die Category:Annoying Orange characters Category:Liam the Leprechaun characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Gagfilms Wiki Category:Characters Portrayed By Bobjenz